The pivoting bearings are used preferably in chassis modules for utility vehicles. Such bearings have proved to be successful, in principle, in the state of the art. Radial, axial and cardanic movements of the internal part in relation to the housing are brought about under normal conditions by molecular deformations of the elastomer body, which is under axial pretension. The pretension is brought about during mounting by the internal part with the elastomer body arranged adheringly thereon and with bearing shells, which firmly adhere thereto, are arranged in the axial direction and are designed as stop rings, being inserted into the housing, and by the elastomer body being subsequently compressed, preferably by a press, via the stop rings to a defined size and by the spring lock washer being at the same time inserted into the radial depression of the interior space of the joint housing, wherein the opposite stop rings are in contact on a shoulder prepared by turning into the housing, so that the tension of the elastomer body can be released again only slightly at best.
It was found in practice that relative movements may occur between the elastomer body with the stop rings arranged adheringly thereon and the spring lock washer under certain, extreme operating conditions under dynamic load on the pivoting bearing, which may occur during operation of the vehicle. There is a risk in the particular case that the spring lock washer jumps out of the radial depression of the joint housing, into which it is inserted, as a result of which the pivoting bearing abruptly loses its function.